My Lovely Keriput
by Kimoto Yuuhi
Summary: Hanya menceritakan usaha Itachi yang dibantu teman-temannya untuk menghilangkan keriput ajaibnya./"Keriputku nambah panjang 0,001 mm, Tidak!"/Typo, RIPEYD, Humor garing, ooc


**.**

 **Just karya iseng..**

 **.**

 **NARUTO PUNYANYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Kimoto Yuuhi, dengan bangga mempersembahkan:**

 **MY LOVELY KERIPUT**

 **Rated: T**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO, RIPEYD, DLL**

 **Genre: Just Crunchy Humor, and friendship maybe?**

 **.  
**

* * *

Sang surya kini telah menampakan wujudnya. Burung-burung berkicau meramaikan suasana yang tenang di pagi hari. Termasuk ketenangan sang pria berumur(?) yang sedang berada di depan cermin wc umum. Gak modal banget sumpah!

Pintu wc umum ini pun reot dan setengah bagiannya hilang sudah ditelan bumi. Jadi kalau kita berjongkok, orang bisa melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan dari bawah sana. Namun yang namanya wc satu-satunya, mau pake apalagi.

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail itu pun memandang lekat-lekat dirinya yang ada di kaca. Tanpa sadar orang yang ada di dalam kaca itu sedang menahan muntah.

"Dari zaman firaun ampe sekarang, gue emang paling ganteng di antara semua makhluk." Ujar lelaki yang bernama Itachi itu dengan kepedean dua ratus persen. Bener sih, dia emang paling ganteng. di antara semua makhluk halus.

Dia pun tersenyum sumringah dan perlahan ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jubah kebanggaannya. Karena dia cuma punya baju itu doang, jadi jubah itu doang yang bisa di banggain. Terlihat ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang tutupnya warna hitam, bertuliskan 4l4y total effects.

Dengan sabar ia memencet tutup itu supaya isinya keluar. Namun ternyata isinya tak kunjung keluar, wong isinya udah abis. Tapi ia tak menyerah, ia mengeluarkan seluruh tenanganya bahkan sampai urat-urat wajahnya keliatan. Akhirnya keluarlah krim berwarna putih itu. Mungkin itu adalah isi terakhir.

Ia mengoleskan krim itu ke hidungnya. Yang dimana terdapat sebuah penghambat ketampanannya hingga saat ini, itu menurut Itachi oke. Sulung Uchiha itu pun tiba-tiba menghentikan olesannya pada saat ia melihat kejanggalan pada keriputnya yang menahun.

"Omaigat! Ini gak mungkin!" teriaknya syok tak percaya melihat dirinya di seberang sana. Emangnya ada apa sih?

Saking paniknya, ia berlari keluar wc. Dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tadinya ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke suatu tempat di hutan sana. Namun, segera dicegah oleh laki-laki sholehah(?) yang sedang duduk di samping pintu wc.

"Mau kemana lo? Bayar!" laki-laki berhijab yang bernama Kakuzu itu pun menjulurkan tangannya dengan nada bicara bak preman pasar beriman(?)

"Yah elah Kuz, utang dulu yah! Lo kan sohib gue," ucapnya dengan tampang memohon mencoba menggoda keimanan laki-laki ini *plak*

"Gak ada-gak ada. Di saat seperti ini lo baru nganggep gue temen. Pokonya bayar! Kalo lo gak mau, gue gak akan beliin lo krim pemutih lagi." Ujarnya mengancam, Itachi pun bergidik ngeri dan mau gak mau ia harus merelakan duitnya. Daripada keriput gak ilang-ilang, begitulah kira-kira dipikirannya. Mau pake krim atau gak juga. gak bakal ngaruh ke eternal keriput lu Chi.

"Ye. Berape?" Tanyanya dengan malas.

"Liat nih," Kakuzu pun menunjuk ke arah kotak amal masjid colongannya. Di depan kotak amal itu tertulis biaya yang harus dikeluarkan saat menggunakan wc Kakuzu. 'Kencing 5000, Ber*k 10000' Walaupun wc buatan Kakuzu itu Cuma terbuat dari bambu dan klosetnya adalah kali. Tapi menurutnya ini adalah bisnis yang menguntungkan untuknya, apalagi yang pake semua anggota Akatsuki yang madesu lagi katro. Di dunia ini gak ada yang gratis!

"Buset, apa-apaan nih? Wc reot gini doang lo hargain setinggi harga diri gue!" Hooek~

"Mau bayar atau nggak lo?" wajah alim(?) Kakuzu pun menyewot.

"Iya-iya! Tapi, gue cuma punya lima ribu nih."

"Emang tadi di dalem lo abis ngapain?" tanyanya curiga. Kakuzu emang selalu perhitungan orangnya.

"Kencing iya, berak iya." Ucap Itachi inosen sampai-sampai membuat Kakuzu sweatdrop.

"Berarti bayar dua-duanya." Ujar Kakuzu santai sambil menghitung uang penghasilan hari ini.

"Gile lo, mana punya gue uang segitu." Emosi Itachi hingga munculah perempatan di kepalanya.

"Ya udah, siniin harga diri lo."

JEGERRR

~SCENE SELANJUTNYA TELAH DI CUT OLEH KPI (komisi perfanfiksian Indonesia)~

Itachi tampak berlari terburu-buru karena 'Pertarungan' tadi dengan Kakuzu. Ia terlihat sudah sampai di goa berlumut yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Dengan tidak sabarnya ia membuka pintu goa hingga memperlihatkan kegiatan teman-temannya yang sangat nista sekarang.

Pein sedang membaca novel 'Icha-Icha tactis season 7' *buset, udah kayak sinetron cinta Fitri*, Konan sedang membuat origami. Deidara dan Sasori sedang ngebacot tentang seni. Tobi dan Zetsu lagi main tahan napas *tentu Zetsu yang menang*, Hidan sedang membaca surat Al-Jashinah. Sementara Kisame sedang ngasih makan bebebnya. Kedatangan Itachi yang tiba-tiba membuat semua pandangan teralih padanya.

"Keriput gue! Keriput gue nambah panjang 0,001 mm! omaigat, ini gak mungkin." Teriaknya histeris yang membuat semua anggota Akatsuki memasang ekspresi sama dengannya.

"HAHH!" ucap mereka semua berbarengan.

"Halaman novel ini ada yang sobek, sialan!"

"Origami gue ilang!"

"Seni adalah air sisa metabolisme hasil kerja ginjal kita!"

"Itu air seni, somplak!"

"Zetsu curang, Tobi maunya ulang."

"Bangke, gue lupa ayat ke 400 surat Al-Jashinah!"

"Beb! Kamu mati?"

Itachi pun jawsdrop. Jadi selama ini kedatangan dia dianggap angin lalu? Dia pun sewot sambil merutuki teman-temannya yang udah kelewat songong.

"Lo semua pada dengerin gue kenapa sih!"

"Emang kenapa si Chi? Pagi-pagi udah kesambet setan." Celetuk Sasori, laki-laki berwajah babiface(?) dengan santainya menenangkan Itachi.

"Lo semua tau gak sih? Keriput gue, keriput gue udah berkembang 0,001 mm. ketampanan gue hilang sudah, padahal gue sering make krim ini itu. Tapi kok malah nambah seh?" Itachi pun terduduk lemas meratapi nasib wajahnya yang sudah diinvasi oleh keriputnya sendiri.

"Yah. Udah takdir kali." Sambung Deidara manas-manasin.

"Terus lo maunya apa? Ilang keriputnya?" Tanya Pein mencoba menenangkan dengan wajah sok kalem.

"Iyalah! Please kalian bantuin gue. Kasih saran kek." Ucap Itachi dengan nada memelas sambil meraba-raba keriputnya.

Mereka pun saling berpandangan. Kasian juga ini anak. Bagaimanapun juga, Itachi adalah manusia yang tak ingin mengalami penuaan dini. Mereka pun kemudian sama-sama mengangguk seakan menyetujui permintaan Itachi. Yah, biar Akatsuki gak suram-suram amat.

"Ya udah boleh deh, tapi kalo gagal jangan salahin kita. Kita 'kan udah usaha," kata Kisame disambut anggukan dari semua teman-temannya.

"Sip! Wah kalian baik banget." Ucap Itachi dengan wajah berbinar dan nista. Sangat ooc bukan? XD

"Saran pertama nih, ada yang mau ngasih saran." Ucap Pein mempersilahkan semua anggotanya yang sudah punya ide untuk menyelamatkan keriput Itachi.

"Aku!" Konan pun mengangkat tangannya. "Aku punya kenalan dokter kulit. Nah mungkin dia bisa ngasih obatnya."

"Boleh juga tuh," Itachi pun memegang dagunya sambil manggut-manggut. Ide yang bagus ke dokter kulit, asalkan bukan dokter kulit gadungan.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita langsung ke TKP!" ucap Pein sambil menangkat telunjuknya dengan semangat.

 **SARAN PERTAMA: Dokter Kulit**

Ini adalah saran pertama dari Konan. Yaitu ke dokter kulit kenalannya. Yang berada sangat jauh dari goa mereka. Sehingga mereka harus meminjam mobil bak karatan milik Kakuzu. Setelah tak berhasil membujuknya, Akatsuki kemudian membuat Kakuzu pingsan dengan kentut no jutsunya Kisame. Yang baunya udah kayak ikan teri.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di dokter kenalannya Konan. Plangnya tertulis, 'dr. Orochimaru. Melayani jasa khitan ular dan persalinan ular' inikah dokter kulit?

"Perasaan gue gak enak," ucap Itachi sambil menelan ludahnya. Kayaknya si dokter Oro ini pelanggannya semua makhluk jadi-jadian yah?

"Udahlah Chi, yang penting keriputmu ilang. Yuk masuk!" ajak Konan pada Itachi yang sedang bergidik ngeri.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Itachi dan Konan kini sudah memasuki ruangan serba putih dan ularnya dokter Oro. Itachi pun duduk di hadapan Orochimaru yang sedang focus dengan binatang peliharaannya itu.

"Wah-wah Itachi toh. Mau ngapain?" Ternyata ini dokter udah kenal dan tampak senang memandang wajah Itachi.

"Ini dok, keriputnya bertambah panjang." Konan pun yang menjawab pertanyaan Orochimaru, karena terlihat Itachi masih agak cangguk dengan sosok kebancian yang dimiliki Orochimaru.

"Hm. Gampang, tunggu bentar yah." Orochimaru pun mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk mengambil peralatannya yang dikira dapat menyembuhkan penyakit langka Itachi.

Itachi pun tersenyum puas. Sepertinya orang ini bisa diandalkan, terlihat dari wajahnya yang jelek namun meyakinkan. Namun dugaannya itu hilang sudah, saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang berisik dibarengi dengan datangnya Orochimaru yang membawa gergaji mesin.

'DRRTT..DRTTT'

"Hah, muke gile!" Itachi dan Konan langsung merinding dan meninggalkan tempat dokter gadungan itu.

 **Saran pertama: FAILED**

 **Saran Kedua: Pake piercing, biar gak kelihatan keriputnya.**

"Kalo lo mau ganteng kayak gue, pake piercing." Ucap Pein dengan pedenya yang membuat Itachi termuntah-muntah.

"G-gimana caranya?" Tanya Itachi yang keliatannya udah nyerah dengan saran absurd yang dilontarkan Pein ini.

"Gampang, tindik keriput lu!"

Keesokan harinya, dangan polos si Itachi pake piercing di sepanjang keriputnya. Kata Pein, pierching bisa membuat wanita tergila-gila. Alah, tergila-gila apa termuntah-muntah? Dia pun ingin membuktikan kiat Pein ini dengan berjalan-jalan di taman kota.

Tak sengaja ia meihat seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan pede ia mencoba mendekati wanita itu. "Hai! Aku Itachi, boleh kenalan gak?" ucap Itachi dengan memasang tampang pedofilnya.

Wanita itu terbengong. Ia pun langsung mengambil kantong plastic dan muntah sekaligus semaput di TKP. Lah kok bisa? Wong Itachi make piercing hello kity. digabungkan dengan wajahnya yang kelewat abstrak jadinya mirip kayak banci yang gagal jadi banci.

Itachi pun syok. Dan mematung sejenak.

"PEIN!"

.

.

"Sorry bro! abisnya piercing yang gue punya tinggal yang hello kity doang." Ucap Pein sambil menahan tawanya mencoba menenangkan Itachi. Kini keriput Itachi jadi tambah parah setelah piercing di keriputnya dicabut dengan keras oleh Pein.

"Ah, gue nyerah. Kalo kayak gini gak usah ikutin saran kalian." Itachi pun tertunduk pasrah.

"Hmm. Tapi gue masih ada saran lagi. Dateng aja lo ke Hidan. Dia dukun yang melayani pelet lho!" bisik Pein sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Itachi.

"Hah yang bener?" Tanya si Itachi tak percaya.

"Iya. Gue aja make." Lanjut Pein dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Pantesan Konan mau ama lo. Ternyata lo pake pelet." Itachi pun dengan sengaja menaikkan nada bicaranya agar terdengar oleh seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"Jangan bilang-bilang." Pein pun nyewot

"Tenang-tenang, paling gue cuma suruh si Konan istighfar aja kalo deket-deket lo." Ucap Itachi Watados. Ia tak lama melanjutkan kata-katanya. "jadi, aku akan menghadap Hidan."

.

.

END OR TBC?

INi fict apa yah? Buahaha. Padahal aku ada ulangan besok, bukannya belajar malah bikin fict nista beginian. Sementara end dulu deh. Aku mau ngelanjutin fictku yang terlantarrr.


End file.
